Ice
by Gett
Summary: Dean and Sam hunt an ice creature in Alaska. Sam learns how smart Dean really is and how much he has missed his brother.
1. Chapter 1 Weapon of choice

Setting: Takes place during season one around '_Scarecrow.'  
><em>Story outline: Dean and Sam hunt an ice creature in Alaska. Sam learns how smart Dean really is and how much he has missed his brother.  
>Warnings: The usual swearing. Added dose of brotherly smoop.<br>Disclaimers: I don't own any Supernatural characters and make no money from this story. Any place names are used for reference only.  
>Authors note: All details are fictional, including additional characters. Unrelated to any of my other stories.<br>Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 1 Weapon of choice

Sam Winchester looked across the table at his brother Dean with a shocked expression.  
>"Icicle Dean? Are you crazy?"<br>Dean's handsome face broke out in a grin. "It fits Sammy."  
>"What, the Barbegazi just picks up an icicle and stabs his victim?"<br>"Makes more sense than the pointy end of a pick."  
>"I think it said ice pick." Sam shuffled pages of notes in his hands trying hard to see under the single lamp they had on.<br>"Wrong again, unless they meant a _mountaineers_ ice pick."  
>"Maybe they did."<br>"They are still wrong." Dean said stubbornly.

Sam took a deep breath knowing he would probably regret it but had to ask anyway. "Why?"  
>"See the wound?" Dean pointed to the chest cavity of the latest victim on the autopsy table between them. "See how the edges are smooth? Even further down the cut is smooth."<br>"Well a metal pick is smooth as well, Dean."  
>"On the way in maybe, not on the way out."<br>"The way out?"  
>"Well if it was left in, the icicle would have melted eventually and presto chango no evidence left behind."<br>"Presto chango? I think all the snow's getting to you. What about the wound again?"  
>"The edges are very smooth. If the weapon had been pulled out there would be fraying on the edges and as awful as it sounds there would be a plug of flesh missing as the steel was yanked out. Also he bled to death from cut wounds to the throat. If it had been a metal pick he would have bled to death when the pick was pulled out and the wound would be messier because of the twisting necessary to remove the pick."<p>

Sam made a 'yuk' face before he spoke. "The cuts could have been made first."  
>"No way. The decomposition points to chest wound then throat. Then there is the angle of the cuts. They indicate the guy was bending over probably clutching at his chest. Ice or not it would still hurt like a bitch."<p>

Sam looked up at Dean with a frown. Dean was always putting himself down and making himself seem dumb then he would completely ruin the charade with something so intelligent it made Sam feel stupid. Sam knew Dean had changed while he had been away at school and since he had been back, Dean's hunting sense had been spot on every time just like when they were kids. Although when they were younger, Dean hardly ever said anything and Sam knew it was because their dad would shoot him down as he had many times before when they offered suggestions.  
>"You've been watching too much <em>Die Hard<em> dude."  
>"Die hard?"<br>"You know the second one with the icicle in the eyeball? Doesn't matter I've just never heard of a creature using ice as a weapon."  
>"Barbegazi aren't supposed to eat people either but this sucker has killed four. I believed you about what creature it is. Ever heard of snow bullets?"<br>"No." Sam frowned feeling like his brain was reeling with information overload and someone had just pulled the switch to change tracks.  
>"The government apparently has some weapons that can make the bullets from pressed snow and fire them like bullets from this high capacity air gun. No evidence left behind."<p>

Dean bent down to take another look at the wound while Sam searched his brain for a snappy comeback.  
>"Where did you read about these snow bullets? Conspiracies R-US?"<br>"It was in a spy novel I read once."  
>"Read? You mean saw the movie."<br>"Nope. I do read Sam."  
>"Skin mags."<br>"Those as well. " Dean grinned.  
>"So what? Spy novels?"<br>"Sometimes. Anyway, I looked on the Internet. They exist. It's beside the point this fugly is using something to hurt these guys. The cuts seem a bit of overkill but maybe that's just the way it hunts."

Sam took a deep breath as he stepped back.  
>"Okay well the weapon doesn't matter really. We have an idea what's going on by the sightings. Let's get out of here."<br>Sam slipped into his heavy winter jacket and pushed his fingers into warm, soft gloves.  
>"Friggin hate this state. Why did you take a hunt in Alaska?" Dean grumbled as he to pulled on his winter weight clothes.<br>"You agreed Dean and you drove almost all the way here so don't bitch about it now."

In truth Sam knew Dean was here because there had been two kids killed by this monster as well. Sam had offered to drive several times but Dean had been like a man possessed and got them there in just over two days. Sam was fortunate enough to sleep and not see Dean's driving even though he knew Dean wouldn't take risks with him or the car.

TBC

* * *

><p>It's great to have a new story out so early in the year. This one is finished and ready for regular posting. Enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Brother knows best

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 2 Brother knows best

Sam led the way out of the small morgue's back window and through the brush until they reached the Impala. They remained quiet as Dean steered the black beast away from the city streets. Sam shuffled the papers on his lap reading by the street lights until they became less frequent and they left the city behind.  
>"So the plan still stands to scout the area in the morning before we tackle the Barbegazi tomorrow night?"<br>"I think so. It would be stupid to go there at night without knowing the lay of the land and not knowing the true hunting ground," Dean pointed out.  
>"And no sleep."<p>

Dean looked at Sam with his eyebrows raised. "You tired?"  
>"Not me Dean, you. We drove straight here and have been doing research since we arrived early this morning. You will need some rest before we have to plod around in the snow."<br>"You maybe…"  
>"I mean it Dean. I saw you yawning earlier. No more work until you get eight hours."<br>"Eight hours? Four."  
>"Seven."<br>"Five."  
>"Six. Minimum. I mean it." Sam folded his arms over his chest.<br>"Okay, okay."

Dean knew Sam meant business when he folded his arms across his chest and looked like that with a stubborn set to his jaw. If he was honest with himself he had driven for almost three days without a sleep break and had gone straight into interviews and research because he felt too tired to sleep. Thier motel was an hour out of town and closer to where the creature had been spotted.

Unfortunately there was no morgue in the small town and the bodies had been sent to Anchorage meaning more travel for Dean and Sam. They hadn't had a chance to get to the sites yet and Dean knew it would be best for both of them to do it by daylight. He didn't want to get his brother hurt by being a bit slow or worse still falling asleep. Dean turned to Sam to ask him about the information on the Barbegazi and was surprised to find Sam asleep with his head hanging down. The rumble of the Impala always worked like magic on him. Dean leaned over and yanked out a jacket from the back seat slipping it under Sam's head. They had done it so often lately Sam immediately pushed the jacket and his head to the window for a better position even as he slept. Dean chuckled as he put his eyes back on the road and steered them off the paved roads down gravel ones toward the motel.

Dean was yawning widely a half hour later as he pulled up in their parking space. He got out slowly and pulled the bags out of the trunk stretching his aching back and legs that felt like they needed a good walk to loosen up. Dean went to the room and did the nighttime preparation so it was ready for Sam to go straight to bed. When they had arrived that morning they basically checked in, looked the room over, turned the heating all the way up, and did a few quick sigils before heading out. Dean woke Sam gently and led him inside and sat him on the bed furthest from the door. Sam woke enough to take over from Dean as he pulled off Sam's jacket.

Dean went to his own bed and pulled off his boots, socks, jackets and outer shirts. Sam had the bedding pulled back and lay down on the bed looking over at Dean.  
>"We got any of those candy bars left?" Sam mumbled.<br>"You hungry?"  
>"Yeah well, it is one in the morning and we last ate…ten hours ago."<br>Dean had already pushed his arms back in the sleeves of his jacket even as he rubbed his eyes. "I'll go check."  
>"It's okay, Dean. I can wait until the morning."<br>"You can but you shouldn't have to. I won't be a minute."

Dean slipped out the door carefully stepping over the salt before Sam could argue. Dean's feet were cold as he realized too late he hadn't bothered with his boots. Dean was swapping from foot to foot in the snow as he found the plastic bag in the back of the Impala empty apart from discarded wrappers. He scooped some of the change from the console and ran over to the vending machine by the office. Luckily there was a mat in front of the machine to stop his feet freezing to the ground as he quickly bought Sam three of his favorite bars. He ran back to the room after making sure the Impala was locked up for the night, glad there were no people around to see him running through the snow with no shoes and snow in his hair.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Icy roads ahead

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 3 Icy roads ahead

Sam sat up and jumped out of bed as Dean stumbled in the door almost falling over the salt line.  
>"You might have to thaw these out Sammy. The friggen vending machine was almost frozen solid. "<br>Dean tossed the bars to Sam who caught them and dropped them to the bed.  
>"Dean! The vending machine! Why didn't you put your boots on? Come on, in here and put some warm water on your feet."<p>

Sam grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him into the bathroom where he ran some warm water in the sink. Dean undid his jeans and slipped them off as the cuffs were wet with melted snow. Sam grabbed Dean by the hips and pushed his bottom up onto the vanity and placed his feet in the water ignoring a 'hey!' from Dean.  
>"You could have waited and put your boots on you know. " Sam scolded.<br>"But then I wouldn't have had you rubbing my feet." Dean grinned at Sam who realized he was doing just that.

Sam huffed a laugh but continued rubbing his feet in the water even when Dean assured him they were warm enough. Sam looked up liking the big grin and soft laughter coming from his handsome brother's face in the bathroom light. He hadn't seen it enough since they had been back on the road together and it was something he had missed. Sam bent down and got back to work feeling Dean's warm breath on the back of his neck. Now that he wasn't grieving Jess as much he was starting to realize how much he had missed his brother. He had filled the emptiness with work and a few select friends then Jess but had always missed Dean. He missed him so much he had tried to pretend he didn't have a brother for a while. It hadn't worked.

Dean's breath on the back of his neck always meant love and support.  
>"I missed you Dean." He said softly.<br>"I went to the vending machine, Sam."  
>"No when I was at school. I know it was my choice. I left you. I never called. It was my fault but I still missed you every day."<br>Dean looked up at Sam in surprise. He had never heard Sam readily admit to being in the wrong before. "What bought this on?"  
>"You going out for the chocolate without a second thought for yourself. I know you have changed but it seems that hasn't."<br>"That's what brothers do for each other."

Sam drained the water and dried Dean's feet with an almost fluffy towel.  
>"No Dean. That's what parents do for their kids."<br>"Sam…"  
>"Yeah I know dad did the best he could but you were my parental figure growing up as well as all the other things you did for me."<br>"You're family Sam. No matter where you are or what you are doing you always will be."  
>Sam looked up at Dean's serious face. "I wish dad saw it that way. Family was always the most important thing to you."<br>"And still is."

Dean hopped down from the vanity and picked up his jeans while Sam wiped over the sink and put away the towel. Dean put his jeans over the back of a chair by the heater so the cuffs could dry and slipped his jacket off before sliding into bed. Despite having hardly any sleep, Dean found it difficult to get off to sleep. He felt way over tired. Sam was having difficulty falling asleep as well. He was tossing around what Dean had said earlier and in the bathroom. The one candy bar he had eaten probably wasn't helping either.

Sam finally got up and moved over to Dean's bed gently pushing his brother to his side and rubbing his back in slow circles.  
>"Sam! Just cause we had a chick flick moment without me pointing it out doesn't give you the right to put your hands on me."<br>"Relax Dean. You used to do this to me when I was young and couldn't sleep."  
>"Doesn't mean you have to return the favor."<br>"I've done it before Dean."  
>"You have?" Dean frowned a sleepy face in Sam's direction.<br>"Yeah remember when you were sixteen and you and dad were hunting that werewolf? You were pissed that kid got killed before we could get there and nothing could calm you down. Dad left you with me. I got you calmed down, eventually."  
>"Yeah you did but do you really think it will help?"<br>"It can't hurt."  
>Dean grizzled under his breath but let Sam continue.<p>

Dean looked tired but nowhere near nodding off so Sam thought some quiet talk might help.  
>"Hey Dean?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Why did you and dad start hunting apart?"<br>"You know that Sam."  
>"No actually I know you hunt on your own now but when did it start?"<br>"Why?"  
>"Don't answer a question with a question. When did you and dad start hunting apart? Was it a mutual decision or did you just gradually split up?"<br>"Why?"  
>"I want to understand where Dad's head will be when we find him. And what you went through."<br>"Are you sure you want to know? You haven't asked questions before."

Sam kept up the circles even though Dean was looking back at him. "I was and still am grieving Jess but I want to know what you were doing Dean. I really do."  
>"Ohhhhhhkaay."<br>"So was it a mutual decision or did you just gradually split up?"  
>"Dad would tell you we gradually started doing hunts separately."<br>"But that's not what happened?"  
>"No. Dad said something to me that pretty much changed everything."<br>"What Dean?"

TBC

* * *

><p>Welcome back from the christmas break. This weeks episode was sad with a side order of tears!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 A squeeze of the truth

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 4 A squeeze of the truth 

Dean sighed knowing Sam had got him when he was excessively tired so wasn't thinking as well as he would like. He kind of owed his brother the truth anyway.  
>"The first month you were gone dad drank a lot, hell we both did, but dad drank so much he made me look like a teetotaler. I made sure to stay close cause dad was drinking on the job as well as off. I tried to stop him but was told to butt out more than a few times. There was this hunt down in Nashville. A simple poltergeist but dad was drinking by the bottle when we loaded up the gear. I told him to back off but that got me a back hander."<p>

Sam drew in a sharp breath but didn't interrupt the story. "It should have been easy but the drink put him off his game. He got thrown into a glass cupboard and I had to drag him back to the hotel and pull the glass out of his back. Of course he was sucking on a bottle the whole way there so I should have never listened to him when he started talking but those days dad didn't talk much until he was hammered so I listened."  
>"What did he say Dean?" Sam said softly still rubbing his back.<br>"He apologized."  
>"He what?" Sam couldn't believe it.<br>"I was surprised too."

Sam noticed a faraway looking in Dean's eyes as he continued the tale.  
><em>Dean tugged another small piece of glass from John's back and applied ointment before the glass landed in the ashtray with what he had already pulled out. Dean pulled out a couple more pieces then took up the needle and thread to do the two wounds that needed a couple of stiches. John turned his face to Dean and Dean had to pull back from the stench of alcohol. He wondered how the man was even sitting up with the amount he had drunk in the last day or so.<br>_

_John waited until the first stitch before he spoke for the first time since getting out of the car.  
><em>"_Sorry Dean."  
><em>"_Sorry?"  
><em>"_For driving Sam away. I know you love the kid. You know when I look at the two of you I see your mother? I do. She was a special woman."  
><em>_Dean was surprised John was talking about his mother so easily. He must be hammered. He certainly was slurring his words.  
><em>"_I can't look at the kid without seeing her. He has her smarts too. He's stubborn like me but has your mother's attitude. And you, you're so much like her it hurts. She loved her family too. Always trying to protect them no matter the cost. "_

Dean sighed. "After that I saw the pain every time he looked at me. I decided it might be better if he didn't see me as much. Might help him get off the sauce. Especially if he had to hunt alone."  
>Sam sighed. "I see your point. Did it work?"<br>"Unfortunately yes. So I took more hunts of my own. We still meet up at least once a month and he seemed better every time."  
>"So you sacrificed your own happiness again."<br>"Don't make me out to be a hero Sam. I was the one causing his pain in the first place."  
>"Actually that was me Dean. That's on me for leaving."<br>"You did what you had to do Sammy. Not your fault. Everyone leaves eventually."

Sam knew Dean was feeling guilty about separating from their father even though it was for the greater good. "You probably saved his life you know."  
>"Like that's something new."<br>"Yeah you do seem to do that a lot."  
>"It's what family does, Sammy."<br>"You more than anyone else though Dean and it's the first time you left."  
>"Don't paint me to be some fantastic guy Sam. I'm not."<br>Sam knew Dean hated his hero status but he could sense something deep down.  
>"Why do you always put yourself down? You're a good guy Dean."<br>"Just drop it, Sam. We both know that's crap."  
>Sam looked down at Dean's face and could see conflicting emotions there. Surprisingly, the most prominent was guilt.<p>

Sam's mind churned over the meaning and could only come up with one thing.  
>"Fourteen."<br>"What?" Dean frowned back at him.  
>"I was fourteen the first time I tried to leave home. Well, leave the motel we were staying at." Sam decided to offer information to get Dean to talk.<br>"You weren't successful."  
>"No. It was a spur of the moment attempt and not well thought out. Neither of you knew I was even gone."<p>

Dean looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.  
>"You and Dad were hunting a black dog on a Friday night after school. You were supposed to be back Saturday morning but Dad turned up Monday morning and took me to school. I asked about it and he told me you were delayed. When I got home from school you were sitting on the couch covered in bandages. It turns out you were in hospital all weekend. I was furious. I said I was going to the store to get food but I had every intension of leaving. I thought it would happen to me if I stayed or worse still, I would see you get killed."<p>

Dean looked at Sam carefully. Clearly the kid was expecting Dean to open up to him and throw him a bone. Dean was aware Sam was as keen to delve into old memories as Dean was to forget. Sam opened his eyes and made them water on cue using the damn doe eyes on him again.  
>"Ten, I guess." Dean sighed.<br>"Okay." Sam was somewhat surprised but tried not to show it.  
>"Between the ages of ten and fifteen I must have packed my bags a dozen times."<br>"I never saw you do that."  
>"Yeah you did. I told you I was getting ready to move. You believed me every time cause the next day or so we usually did move on."<br>"Okay but why did you try to leave?"  
>"At first I thought if I left, Dad would have to stay and look after you instead of hunting but I knew deep down that wouldn't stop him. He would work something else out so he could keep going. Thought if he left you at Uncle Bobby's or Pastor Jims I could meet you there but if he dumped you with babysitters for weeks at a time like he did when we were young I would never forgive myself. One thing I've learned about the old man is his is extraordinarily stubborn."<p>

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Time to understand

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 5 Time to understand

Sam thought for a moment before he spoke again.  
>"So what you said before about dad before…is that why you didn't go to California with me, to find dad?"<br>Dean sighed. "The reasons are long and complicated so don't sweat it Sammy."  
>"But you go wherever he sends coordinates without question."<br>"Like I said before, dad left us the journal to hunt not to follow him. "  
>"So you're happy to know dads okay because he keeps sending us jobs."<br>"Pretty much."  
>"Hmm, well okay. "<br>"What's with the questions anyway Sammy? I thought you didn't want to talk about that stuff."

It was Sam's turn to sigh as he rubbed Dean's back slowly. "A really smart person once told me – '_Always learn something from the decisions you make in life. Whether they are good or bad._'"  
>"Damn you're an elephant you know that."<br>"I was true right back then when you told me after picking my first fight as a ten year old and it's still true today."  
>"So good or bad."<br>"Both."

Dean raised his eyebrows to Sam's answer but didn't say anything.  
>"Good, because I stood up for myself and did what I had to. Bad, because of the way it made my big brother feel. I know you were offended when I said I wanted normal and you tried your best<br>to give me that and I still left. I should have made you understand it wasn't your fault I left. I want to understand what you did while I was at school. No more shying away and pretending it didn't happen."  
>"Why do you want to know?"<br>"I want to understand my big brother better."  
>"Well that's a little too much chick flick for … two am."<br>"I'll make you a deal. No more talk about what you did during those years while we work this hunt."  
>"And the catch?"<br>"We share the driving on the way back and you tell me some of what you did."  
>"I hunted, Sammy. Short conversation."<br>"The details, Dean. I bet you have some great stories to tell."  
>"What do I get out of this?"<br>"Me leaving you alone and not nagging you about it."  
>"Okay deal. You only won cause I want some sleep."<br>"So you're sleepy now?"  
>"How could I not be after all that caring and sharing."<br>"Okay, jerk. Get some sleep."  
>"You too, bitch."<br>This time they fell asleep at the same time in just moments.

Dean was up before Sam the following morning and used his time to shower, dress, get breakfast and do some research on the laptop. Sam woke to a cup of coffee on the bedside table witch he drank while waking.  
>"How long you been up?" Sam called to Dean who was now looking at the morning paper.<br>"Bout' an hour, slacker. You getting up?"  
>Sam looked at the clock calculating Dean had just got the required amount of sleep. Just.<br>"Yeah okay. Thanks for breakfast."  
>"No problem. You taking a shower?"<br>"Not if we are trudging through the snow for any length of time. I call dibs on the first one when we get back though."  
>"What are you, five?"<br>"No just want warm water before you use it all."  
>"Okay, okay. Get dressed so we can get going."<br>Sam ate he breakfast as he dressed chuckling when Dean wrapped him up in another thick jacket obviously feeling the two he had on were not enough.

They drove out to the area where the bodies had been found. It took over an hour slowly winding their way up a narrow road to the end. It was a forest area and all possible surfaces were covered in snow. Dean parked the Impala in the small parking lot checking the snow chains on the tires before they gathered a small bag and headed out. Dean handed Sam a woolen hat and scarf giving him no choice as he shoved the hat down around Sam's ears. Sam was about to protest but saw Dean putting on the same stuff so he quietly wrapped the scarf over his face.

After an hour of walking through the forest of pine and spruce it started to snow and Sam was glad Dean had made him wear the extra jacket and gloves. They were slowly going uphill, Sam following Dean who walked like he knew exactly where he was going.

When they came across the first site, Sam was surprised to find a police officer taking notes. The tall man was dressed similar to Sam and Dean in thick boots and jackets. The only way Sam knew he was a cop was by his hat and he recognized him vaguely from their short trip to the police station the day before. There were lots of self-standing posts around with yellow police tape hanging between them. All five victims in this one small area.

Sam wanted to back off and wait until the man was gone but Dean stepped confidently forward flashing his ID. The officer lowered the scarf off half his face as Dean shook his hand and did the same.  
>"Hey there Officer Petrof. How's that baby of yours coming along?"<br>"Good thanks…Agent …."  
>"Ford. This is agent Hamill.<br>"Oh right yeah. You were at the station yesterday talking to the boss. What are you guys doin' up here?"  
>"Your boss is a second cousin to our boss who asked us to have a look for him while we are here at Anchorage looking into a drug trafficking ring. We were just having a look where the bodies were dumped."<br>"Dumped? You guys think they were killed somewhere else?"  
>"Well yeah. This site is a bit clean don't you think?"<p>

Dean bowed under the tape and stood over the slightly pressed down snow.  
>"But the snow would have wiped out any evidence." The officer stated.<br>"Let's have a look shall we?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Dean shines a light

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 6 Dean shines a light

Dean stretched a hand into the bag he had left outside the tape and pulled out the folding shovel. He opened it and dug down carefully in the snow. The two other men watched closely as Dean dug to the correct depth and examined the ground. Dean smoothed a hand over some light dots of blood before clearing more of the snow away at the same level. The deputy looked at Sam with raised eyebrows. Sam smiled back what he hoped was a friendly, confident smile.

Dean took off a glove and smoothed his warm hand over the ice then pocked a hole in the ice with a finger.  
>"Looks like the body was dropped here not dragged. No sighs of struggle."<br>"Yet there were scratches and bruises on the body, dirt and some kind of skin under the fingernails as well." The officer confirmed.  
>"All of which could have been gained somewhere else. No dirt here either unless they dug down another six inches while they were being attacked. Any suspects as yet?"<br>"No. Except for the stab wounds it looks like some kind of animal."

Dean clenched his teeth and tried not to think of the cop as a dumb hick. He was just doing his job after all.  
>"These people go missing from here?"<br>"No one knows any of their last movements. That what makes it so mysterious."  
>"But is there a reason any of these people would come here, especially after people have been found here?" Dean questioned.<br>"Well no. It's mainly a track for the better part of the year but it's not unheard of for people to decide to take a walk."  
>"These people?" Dean pointed to the posts with yellow tape wound around them.<br>"Not that we could tell. Three of them have never been up here before, we think. As for the kids, well who knows what they were up to."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean's line of questioning. He was getting better answers than they had gotten at the station the day before. The police at the station had acted like the feds didn't think they could do their job even though they had never implied it. Dean stood over the site he had scrapped snow off.  
>"This is victim number five right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"The coroners reports say the first two victims were found together during a search for the missing men and each other vic was found by you guys when you were coming up here to investigate."<br>"Yeah."  
>Dean walked over to the other sites numbering them by victim number like he had been here when the victims were found. Sam frowned as he wondered how Dean knew where each victim had been found. He watched carefully as Dean looked around the small glen like clearing after the officer had nodded that Dean got the order right after referring to his notebook.<p>

Sam saw Dean's eyes go slightly wide then smooth his face with a blank look he was sure was for the deputy.  
>"Hmm."<br>"What?" Asked the deputy.  
>Sam noticed the guy was watching Dean closely like what he was about to say was very important.<br>Dean cleared his throat while he collected his thoughts then went on. "Someone is taking a hell of a risk to bring the bodies to the one place every time. Especially with you guys now on the job. They are managing to slip by you every time. Why keep pushing their luck? This area is over a hundred square miles. It took an hour to get here with a map. It's not convenience, that's for sure."

The officer made a show of thinking hard with his hand on his chin while Dean and Sam shared a smoothed smirk.  
>"Could be lost maybe?"<br>"It may be territorial or a favorite place of his. Whatever it is, he is compelled to dump in the same area. You should tell your officers to use caution when they are out here." Dean said slowly so the cop could keep up.  
>"You think he would attack a cop?"<br>"Anything's possible. It pays to be alert is all I'm saying."  
>"I guess there is no pattern to who is being taken so we should be careful."<br>Sam saw Dean scratch the back of his head with a grimace and knew Dean disagreed with the officers statement.  
>"Well you seem to have it in control. I will let the boys know to be careful. In the meantime, good luck. Let us know if we can help."<p>

They shook hands all around and the officer headed back to a track from the opposite direction than the boys had come from. They watched with amusement as he strapped snowshoes on his boots and tromped off. Sam waited until the cop was gone and Dean had gone under another low tape with the folded shovel in hand.  
>"Are you crazy? He could go back to his boss and tell them we were up here. What's with the favor for a second cousin?"<br>"Relax Sammy. The police chief doesn't talk to his men at all. He has a 'liaison' to do that for him. The men keep away from him on principle. There are all sorts of not to nice nicknames about him. My personal favorite is 'grumpy Gain.'

Sam was surprised Dean knew more about what was going on than he did.  
>"So why is the monster coming back here Dean?"<br>"I think this is a shrine- of sorts.  
>"Shrine? Have you been into the emergency whiskey again? A shrine would have bones and symbols and so forth."<br>Dean snatched a flashlight from the bag and dragged Sam over to the small rise in the middle of the clearing. "Look at the ring of trees."  
>"Yeah okay I'll admit a perfect circle around the area."<br>Dean turned the light on and shone it at the trees. "Now look_ at _the trees. What do you see?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Professor Dean

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 7 Professor Dean

Sam peered through the slow falling flakes tuning in a circle to see them all. "Pine…trees I think."  
>"Lodgepole pine mainly but there are six trees here that don't fit in. See the ones with the lighter trunks?" Dean flashed the flashlights beam on them even though it wasn't much brighter than daylight.<br>"Oh yeah!" Now that Dean had pointed them out it was hard to miss. "So what are they?"  
>"Japanese white pine, I think."<br>Sam's mouth fell open with surprise at Dean's quick answer. "When did you get all…natury and learn tree names?"  
>"It's just a guess but I'm cheating a bit."<br>"How?" Sam demanded.  
>"The chicken scratches about ten feet up. The Japanese symbol for water." Dean shone the light on one of the symbols.<p>

Sam walked across the clearing, dodging a stick and tape, to get closer to the nearest marked tree. Sure enough in what looked like blood but scratched deeply into the bark was what looked like a wonky K with a 7 to the left of it. It was very hard to see in the falling snow and the way it seemed to be a part of the bark but Dean always was great at seeing the tiny details.  
>"How do you know that's water? Or Japanese?"<br>"Went out with a girl who had that tattooed to her hip. I remember it so well because when she found out we were the same star sign she wanted me to get one to."  
>"You didn't, did you?"<br>"No. We skipped town before I could make that kind of commitment."  
>"Wait, did you go out with a Japanese girl?"<br>"Her mother was Japanese. What's it matter? She was quite beautiful. You should have seen her…"  
>"Yeah, okay that's all I need to know. So what do you think it means?"<p>

Dean sighed and walked the short distance to his brother. "Well the bodies could be your bones, the scratches are obviously the symbols you were talking about but just what it is we will have to find out. You ready for a walk?"  
>"Which way?" Sam had no clue.<br>"Well," Dean pulled a laminated map out of the duffle bag, "The least populated areas are to the north. Barbegazi's like caves right?"  
>"At the summits of high peaks, right."<br>"There are three mountains close by that are the highest around here. Luckily they are close and we're already fairly high up."  
>"You want to look at all three?"<br>"You got anywhere else to be?"  
>"No it's just a fair hike."<br>"You getting soft Sammy or not up to speed yet?"  
>"Just it's a lot of walking. Can't you narrow it down?"<p>

Dean looked up at Sam with a small smile before pointing to the map. "Personally I think it will be here in the middle one cause it has the cover of the other two but since it has something else in the mix it's unpredictable and could be anywhere."  
>"Okay, lead on."<br>"I will try to keep you out of the drifts, princess."

Sam's mind turned over the events of the case as he trudged on behind Dean for the next hour. True to his promise Dean was keeping to the harder area of packed snow making it easier to walk. Sam had to be careful not to fall too far behind because Dean wasn't leaving any tracks behind even in the new snow. Sam had no idea how he did it but he picked up the survival stuff better than their dad did. It should have been easier to keep up with Dean since he had longer legs but Dean was built for speed and power having no trouble eating up the miles quickly. Sam was starting to puff as they neared the halfway point of the first mountain. He was watching Dean's feet to see if he could see a footprint for something to do when Dean suddenly changed direction no longer going up the mountain but heading north. Sam knew better than question Dean while they were hunting a creature so he fell into step behind him with questions on his tongue burning to get out.

An hour later had them on the middle mountain and striding upwards. Sam was again concentrating on Dean's feet so walked into his brother's strong back when he came to a sudden stop. Dean pointed to the ground to his right and Sam squatted down for a look. Very faintly he could see two small thin lines in the snow that seemed to glide over the surface. Dean bent down and whispered warm breath in Sam's ear.  
>"Large feet, tracks look like skis. That's right isn't it?"<br>Sam nodded unsure how Dean even picked these light marks out amongst the snow. They barely made a dent.

Dean walked much slower upwards now and Sam recognized hunting mode when he saw it. He kept his own eyes up and alert but was still surprised when they came around a snowdrift and found the Barbegazi pacing in the snow. The creature looked like it had in the few pictures Sam had dug out. The long white beard and long feet were dead giveaways and how it looked like one of the seven dwarves. From the information they had gathered they knew this creature was generally peaceful but this particular creature was almost the size of a normal man and he had large fangs and nails that were not fitting with the legend.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Speaking in tongues

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 8 Speaking in tongues 

Dean pulled Sam low and behind the snowdrift and then watched the creature as he tracked back and forth in front of a small tunnel in the snow. The entrance to the tunnel was hard packed and had icicles hanging from the top much like stalactite in a rock cave. They looked hand made in Dean's opinion and very sharp at the tip. Dean turned and tapped his nose telling Sam they were downwind and relatively safe. Sam slowly opened the bag and pulled out a shotgun loaded with tempered steel and volcanic rock.

Dean stopped him with a hand and produced his notebook that he normally used when he was playing a reporter. He wrote something and handed it to Sam who read.  
><em>'That might work on a straight Barbegazi but if there is something else in the mix we need to find out what. Otherwise he might laugh at us and we will be the next ones on his pile.'<br>_Sam nodded reluctantly and watched as Dean moved closer with his notebook out.

Sam could hear mumbling and turned his head until he could hear clearer. As the creature paced it seemed to be speaking softly in an Asian language Sam took to be Japanese and something European he didn't know. What was more shocking was the way Dean was scribbling madly into his notepad. Sam noticed Dean looked up several times and he followed his example to see more Japanese scratches in the trees about ten feet up. Ten minutes passed of Dean taking notes and Sam scanning the area before the creature hooted loudly making Sam flinch as the Barbegazi slid into the tunnel.

Dean headed back down the mountain calculating the quickest way back to the car. Despite his best efforts, Sam was shivering a little so he needed to warm him up soon. He was glad he had stopped at a trading post on the way through Canada and bought them two pairs of boots each which he insisted they wear out here keeping their best boots dry and warm. By the time they reached the car Sam was shivering harder so Dean turned all the vents in his direction as he cranked the heat up.  
>"You okay?" Dean asked.<br>"Yooou're nottt cooold?"  
>"Course I am." Dean steered the car onto the road.<br>"Why arnt yooou shivvvering?"

Dean shrugged. "Used to it I guess."  
>"Whaat were youu writing dooown?"<br>"What he was saying. It may help us work out whatever else is in there."  
>"Hoow you goin to woork it out?"<br>"Friends in high places, Sammy."Sam laughed softly at what he thought was a joke while he held his fingers up to the heat vents.

Dean stopped the car on the way back to the hotel about a half hour from the mountain on a small side road. He left the motor running and the heater on for Sam while he looked around for a few minutes. When he came back Sam asked for an explanation.  
>"This back road is a short cut some of the locals use. Particularly ones who have been here a long time."<br>"The threee men werreee over fiffftey , right?"  
>"Yeah. Think the kids were visiting their grandparents and would have known this short cut."<br>"That's the paaattern , right? Ollld men and kidsss."  
>"I think it's working its way up or its weak from a big trip."<br>"That's preeetty sharp." Sam agreed with Dean's assessment.

When they got back to the motel, Sam set about stripping off his layers while Dean turned the shower on for Sam. Dean made sure Sam was sorted with clean dry clothes in the shower before gathering the laundry and walking down to the laundry room to put in a load. He placed an order for pizza at the store acrosss the street and walked back to the room careful to avoid the slippery bits of built up ice on the footpath. When he came back to the room he slipped off his wet boots and placed both pairs under the heater before turning it up. Dean dug out his phone as well as his notebook and his thicker book with notes on hunts.

Sam got out of the shower feeling much warmer and grateful Dean had let him jump in first. He had tried not to use too much hot water expecting Dean to be waiting at the door for his turn. It wasn't so much hot water than warm but it had been hotter than some motels in the continental U.S in summer. Dressed in warm sweats he was shocked to find Dean without his jacket and boots on but otherwise still dressed talking on the phone.  
>"Yeah, yeah I got that but you're shitting me right?" Dean waved at Sam as he continued to pace and talk, stopping now and again to consult notebooks on the table.<br>"Really? Well it's weird all right. You ready for the next bit? Demagrogen regler han alwas regler." Dean read from his notes with a frown.

Sam sat on the bed and slipped on warm socks as he watched Dean on the phone.  
>"Really? No well believe it or not it makes sense." Dean paused. "Yeah just a couple. Snalla hjalp mig utvisa denna onda."<br>Sam watched with fasination as Dean stumbled over the unfamilar language.  
>"Ha. I thought I was ordering a pizza." Dean laughed as he scribbled. "Okay last one. Jag maste hitta ett brinnande blad." Dean waited for the translation. "Now I know you're screwing with me. Yeah I got it. Thanks man. We really appreciate it. You need anything, just call. Thanks, great to hear that, keep up the good work. I will. I will. Okay bye, sweet stuff. Ha, sure."<p>

Dean hung up and spent a full minute writing before finding Sam's eyes on him.  
>"What?"<br>"Who was that?"  
>"The friend in high places I was telling you about. Why dont you make us some coffee while I go grab the pizza?" Dean shrugged his jacket on and slipped dry boots on.<br>"Pizza? You already ordered?"  
>"Yeah. I'll tell you what I found out when I get back."<br>"Okay."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 The truth is out there

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 9 The truth is out there

While Dean picked up the two huge pizzas and switched the laundry, Sam made some coffee and poured it into two large mugs. Sam came busling up to him when he came in and brushed the snow off his jacket. Dean stripped down to a T shirt then went in for a quick shower. It took less than five minutes for him to be back out dressed in warm sweats and one of Sam's hoodies. Sam had wrapped the pizzas up in an old blanket and he pulled one out as they both sat at the small table.

They ate from the box while they drank coffee. Dean pulled his notes towards him after two slices and several looks from Sam.  
>"So the Japanese half of our monster is a Demagrogen."<br>"A what?"  
>"It's a Japanese water demon."<br>"This person you spoke to knew this? Who was it?"  
>"Zoe translated the Japanese and Swedish. The Demagrogen said in Japanese that it is a water demon that was living in Arakawa River, Japan. There was a storm and he ended up half-dead in the Port of Tokyo. There was a container ship there that had come from Venice with shipments from Zurich. From what I can gather the Barbegazi was on the ship. The Demagrogen must have used the last of its strength to possess the Barbegazi. It's all a guess from what the two creatures were yelling at each other."<p>

Sam swallowed his mouthful and washed it down looking carefully at Dean.  
>"So who's this Zoe?"<br>"That's your question?"  
>Sam shrugged. "Yeah. I bet she's an ex." Sam grinned.<br>"Actually you're wrong."  
>"No way!"<br>"We went to high school together. Her dad is a pastor and she had this really strict upbringing. During study hall some girls put a packet of smokes on her bag without her knowing. The teacher came along and saw them. She denied they were hers but you know what teachers can be like so I took the fall so she wouldn't get detention. I was sitting close enough for it to be believable. "  
>"Why did you do that?"<br>"She was so scared looking when she was about to get detention it was a natural thing to do. Plus I liked her and wanted to go out with her."

Sam grinned. "Knew it!"  
>"We never went out Sam."<br>"You had a girl that was a friend and you didn't have sex?"  
>"I was fifteen bro."<br>"You were having sex way before that."  
>"How the hell would you know?"<br>"Brothers know everything about each other."  
>"Apparently not. Anyway, Zoe was a huge language geek back then. She knew four languages at fifteen. " Dean steered the conversation back on topic. "She is multilingual witha PhD in linguistics so really handy when we need stuff translated."<br>"How the hell do you tell her what you need converted when you don't know the language?"  
>"She taught me to write the words down phonetically."<br>"Phonetically? Careful that's a big word Dean."

Dean gave Sam the finger as he shoved more pizza into his mouth.  
>"So what's the story with Zoe? How did you become friends? I know you saved her from detention but how did that lead to friendship?"<br>Dean swallowed his food. "Jeez Sam, one at a time. She waited till I came out of detention to thank me for taking the bullet for her. I happened to be going to the library to translate some chicken scratches to do with some spell dad found. She followed me and went to her favourite section of the library which was right next to where I was. She saw me looking at the language books and flipped out that there was someone else doing extra work. She used to do all sorts of extra assignments for the credits. She helped me decipher the scratches otherwise I would still be there."  
>"So what happened after that?"<p>

Dean blew a raspberry and scratched the back of his neck. "She wasn't allowed to date so we hung out together at school and sometimes in the library. She taught me some language stuff and I helped her with math and Latin. She was thrilled when she found out I was good at Latin. I left school three weeks later. We promised each other we would keep in touch and we have. She has a place up in Washington and I drop in whenever she is home and I'm around."  
>"How did you explain the Latin?"<br>"I told her that dad was an archaeologist. It explained the moving around so much as well."  
>"She never married or…"<br>"No. She is overseas so much she will probably marry an Arab or African or something."  
>"So my brother knows a doctor. How did you stay in touch all these years?"<br>"Bobby's mail address at first then I set my own box up. I had to change mine a few times but I always let her know. She has lived in the same place for five years so that helps."  
>"Did you ever tell her what you do?"<br>"Just told her I work for an X files type department of the government. It's as close as I could get to the truth without her being too involved."

Sam went to the small kitchen to make more coffee.  
>"Well thanks to Zoe we know what we are looking at. Want to get started on the research?" Dean asked.<br>"Yeah sounds good." Sam stirred the coffee thinking about what he had just learned about his brother.  
>"Zoe says that the Barbegazi wants the Deamagrogen out but I'm guessing it will be hard to take one without the other when the Demagrogen dies when it is killed with a blade of fire." Dean spoke up rousing Sam from his thoughts.<br>"Hmm. So we know we need tempered steel and volcanic rock for the Barbegazi and a blade of fire for the Demagogen."  
>"We could set a tempered steel blade on fire," Dean suggested.<br>"You think it will be that easy?"  
>"One way to find out."<p>

Dean pulled Sam's laptop to him and they settled down for a night's research. Dean took a break only a half hour in to grab the laundry. Sam was so surprised Dean had done it, he didn't grumble about folding and putting away the clothes since Dean had done most of the work.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Never give a sword to a man w

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 10 Never give a sword to a man who can't dance.

At four in the morning they were both exhausted and sick of facts about the creatures that didn't get them any further. Dean got up and stretched his back pacing around the room thinking out loud.  
>"You know we could take two thin tempered steel sword blades and put a thin layer of those volcanic rock strips in between and heat the metal up and fuse it together like blacksmiths do. It's called forge welding."<br>"You think it would work?"  
>"I'm thinkin' it would be nice if we could just pierce the skin with a blade on fire and set the Barbegazi free but what are the chances of it never being possessed again."<br>"Unfortunately pretty low or it would never have been taken over in the first place. It has a pretty easy going nature normally."  
>"Be nice to send it back where it came from but maybe it means something different when it asks to be free." Dean mused.<br>"It sees being dead better than being possessed?"  
>"Might do. The Demagogen is making it do things it detests."<br>"I guess. So this blade? You think you can do it?"

Sam doubted they could get someone to do it for them and they did have all the required parts. They had packed heavy on the weapons side of things so they had more than enough of the required items.  
>"I'm going to need a forge to get the temperature high enough. Let's see if we can find one."<p>

Twenty minutes on the internet found a forge that could be borrowed for a fee. Dean made the early morning call and booked the oven for three hours hoping it would be enough. The only problem was it was located two hours away meaning Dean had a long drive in front of him after having no sleep. Sam wanted to go with him but Dean insisted Sam get some sleep. Dean made sure Sam was in bed then gathered everything he would need to forge the unusual blade.

Dean got the key from the owner of the forge as he was opening shop on his metal furniture store. He was handed a list of rules and instructions as well as a map to get there. Dean was able to buy some flux from the guy which meant he didn't need another trip anywhere and for an extra twenty bucks a roll of tools to rent. He got there quickly, lit the forge and pulled out his own hammers, pliers and tongs to use as well as the rented set.

There was a large anvil waiting so Dean got everything ready. Dean warmed up the blades after taking off the hilts. He had picked blades that were the same length and width to make the job easier. They were fairly thin as single blades and Dean thought they would make an impressive one-of-a-kind sword. While he waited he cut the volcanic rock to put between the blades. As he cut, he found he had a long thin narrow piece left. He could sink this into the middle of the outside of one of the blades. It may help with the kill but if nothing else it would tell the sword apart from others. There was a small crucible in the shop so he took it up and dropped a dab of borax inside to melt some silver in it. He had decided it was better to be safe than sorry and would add silver to the sword.

Dean used flux to stick the rock strips to the now inside of one of the blades then ran silver along the inside fuller of both blades. He heated the blades together in the fire until they were hot enough. Dean used the hammer and flux for the next hour to forge the blades together returning it to the heat when required. Dean had sweat through his T shirt which was all he had on his top half by the time he heated the outside center of each side of the blade and hammered the thin strips into it gently.

He used the roll of tools the owner had given him to stamp in a pentagram inside a circle on both sides of the blade at the top close to where the hilt would be and a smaller one down near the point on the central ridge. Dean ran a little of the melted silver into the lines of the pentagram. Once it had cooled, he sandpapered the symbol so it was level. Dean was happy with the look of the blade as he sharpened it with a metal file, whetstone, sandpaper and sharpening steel. After polishing the metal, he picked the sturdiest hilt with a nice pommel which he rebuilt a little to be more serviceable and stronger and rebuilt the sword in the handle. He happened to have a scabbard to put it in finishing the job nicely.

Once he had packed up and returned the key, Dean stopped at a burger place and grabbed a quick bite to eat before starting back. When he arrived Sam was still asleep so he gathered his things for a shower. As he was pulling his layers off in the bathroom he heard Sam exclaim in the other room.  
>"Shit Dean!"<br>Dean came rushing into the room to find Sam bending over the sword which he had left in the middle of his bed. Sam had the blade out of the scabbard and was turning the blade to the light coming in through the curtains.  
>"What Sam?"<br>"This is freakin' awesome. Where did you get it from?"  
>"I made it like I said I was going to. Where do you think I've been all this time?"<p>

Sam looked at Dean seeing he had just his dirty, hole ridden shirt and jeans on. He smelled like smoke completing the picture.  
>"You really made this? Today? It looks like it should be in a shop or a museum. These little strips in the middle are great. Is this rock?"<br>"That volcanic stuff yeah. It's in the middle as well but I though it couldn't hurt." Dean shrugged.  
>"It's great Dean. The pentagrams look fantastic. It looks like a real evil repelling sword that a knight would wield. Now that I look at it I do recognize the hilt. I can't believe you made this. Where did you learn how to do this?"<p>

Dean looked at Sam with a frown wondering if he was pulling his leg.  
>"Contrary to popular belief I can do some stuff."<br>"I never said you couldn't Dean. I just thought it would be hard to learn."  
>"Well it was a bit."<br>"When did you learn it?"  
>"Couple of years back I needed a blade made from an alloy that nobody had so I made it myself."<br>"You made an alloy?"  
>"Yeah. It's not that hard."<br>"Well I'm glad you did this, it's fantastic."

Sam ran a thumb down the blade seeing how sharp it was.  
>"Careful with that Sammy."<br>"Yeah I know it's sharp. Hey remember that special sword you stole from a Museum in New York for that creature in Oregon?'  
>"Yeah." Dean scratched the back of his head. "I kind of modeled it after that one cause I know you liked it."<br>"Liked it? I loved it and all swords ever since. Remember how I made you give it back and you bought me a small replica from the museum shop?"  
>"Yeah, you carried that thing around everywhere. What happened to it?"<br>"What always happens to our stuff. It got left behind one time. I was in a bad mood for a week after that. Anyway, look at you. Did you eat? You look skinny Dean."

With just his thin T shirt on Sam could see Dean carrying no fat at all and the work at the forge had bought out his hard muscles.  
>"I ate."<br>"You tired?"  
>"Not really. Just need a shower and I will be ready to go."<br>"Come on Dean you have to be tired."  
>"A little but I would rather get this job done and let you drive us home."<br>"Me? You sure you want me driving your baby?"  
>"We have a deal right Sammy? I never back out of a deal."<br>"Right you telling me about your hunts alone."  
>"The driving sport. I was talking about the driving."<br>"Oh yeah that too. I can go if you want to sta..."  
>"I'll just take a shower. Don't forget to…"<br>"…bundle up. I know Dean. You've said it like a million times since we've been here."

TBC

* * *

><p>To celebrate Friday the 13th another chapter for you! Have fun.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Fire and ice

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 11 Fire and ice

They got to the mountainside tunnel just as the sun was setting. Dean had done the opposite to Sam only having a T shirt on under his jacket. He didn't want to be hindered by layers when it came to fighting the creature. There was plenty of light still reflecting off the snow as they prepped their gear and crouched down in wait behind the mound of snow they had hidden behind before. Dean offered Sam the blade after pulling it out of the cover and tapping the ice off. Sam shook his head with his eyes wide like Dean was out of his mind. Sam showed Dean the shotgun loaded with tempered steel and volcanic rock.

Dean nodded then indicted they split up and take a side each. Dean of course took the side that was less tactically sound. They each found a mound of snow to hide behind and crouched down. Dean immediately felt cold without the extra layers. His fingers were starting to go numb twenty minutes later when there was icy scratching from the tunnel. They saw the Barbegazi start pacing a great hole in the snow like it had many times in front of the tunnel. Dean poured lighter fluid over the blade of the sword and ensured he had his lighter out.

Dean looked into Sam's eyes across the gap and counted down from three with his fingers. As they rushed forward the creature moved quickly like it had been expecting the attack breaking off two icicles from the tunnel with a spin and lunging at Sam. Sam fired but it moved so quickly he missed by miles.

The monster was now driven by the evilness inside and struck out at Sam while he was pumping his next round into the chamber. Dean couldn't strike with the sword with Sam so close so he smashed himself at the creature pushing it off Sam. Sam felt the air from the creatures swipe at his face mere inches away before Dean intervened. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs with the creature striking out several times. Dean got to his feet first, striking the wheel of the lighter as he pulled the sword closer. The sword burst into flame and Dean pulled it back in fluid movement and sliced the creatures head off as it lunged at Dean and Sam fired his shotgun. There was a burst of blue flame as the creature disintegrated into a cloud of black smoke and ash. Dean lowered the weapon slowly breathing heavily.

Sam knew something was up when Dean planted the blade in the snow allowing the frozen water to put out the fire and pulled his jacket back around him. Sam could see by the fading light that during the struggle Dean's jacket had been pulled back from his body revealing his T shirt underneath. Dean went down on his knees with a grunt but was pushing himself back up with the sword seconds later. Sam went to his brother knowing Dean was no stranger to covering up an injury.  
>"You okay Dean?"<br>"Yeah, I'll live. So much for splitting them up."

Dean tossed salt over the small pile of ash making the whole lot sink into the snow further. Dean handed Sam the sword before starting back to the car.  
>"This is for you Sammy."<br>"You're just saying that so you don't have to lug it back to the car."  
>"Not true. You said you liked it so…" Dean put his head down seeming a little embarrassed.<br>"Thanks Dean. I mean it. It's great I will look after it."

By the time they got to the car the jig was up. Dean was in front but Sam saw the telltale signs of injury in the flashlight beam as they neared the car. When Sam asked Dean to stop for a minute he saw the blood soaking the shoulder of Dean's jacket.  
>"Dean! I asked if you were injured."<br>"You asked if I was okay. I'm fine, Sammy."  
>"Jesus Dean! That bad? Let me have a look."<br>"What do you mean that bad? I said I was fine."  
>"Which normally means you are bleeding to death." Sam pulled Dean's jacket back at the shoulder even though Dean had his hands around his middle. "That friggin' thing got you with the ice, shit Dean."<br>"I'm okay, Sammy." Dean was panting a little and his face was pale.  
>"Sure you are Dean."<br>Sam used the flashlight to examine Dean's shoulder and found the round end of an icicle sticking out.  
>"It's okay Sammy. Let's get back to the motel and fix it up. The ice is stopping the bleeding so I will be okay until it melts."<p>

Sam noticed Dean was shivering and decided doing it here in the open, cold night was not the best thing they could be doing.  
>"All right but we take care of it as soon as we get there."<br>"Okay but I think I should stay as cold as possible."  
>"Going out in a T shirt and a jacket should help that."<p>

Shit, Sam had noticed he wasn't wearing much. It had helped on this occasion however. Dean slipped a bottle of whiskey out of the trunk when Sam put the bag away. Sam knew Dean was going to use it to self-medicate for his stiches so he let him be.

On the drive back Dean opened his window even though he was shivering. Dean kept quiet while Sam drove checking on his brother every now and again. Dean was getting weaker the longer he sat there knowing his body heat was melting the ice slowly. He sipped from the bottle frequently knowing the first aid was going to hurt like hell. He was glad to finally get back to the room and stumble through the door.  
>"Right, Dean. Lay on the bed and I will pull that ice out."<br>"Actually Sammy, it's my turn for a shower."  
>"Dean! You can't take a shower with ice in you."<br>"The best way to get the ice out is to melt it out like what happened to the victims."  
>Sam rubbed his chin. "I guess it's going to get wet no matter what we do and like you said it could cause more injury on the way out. "<p>

Dean took a clean set of clothes into the bathroom and started the shower. Sam came in behind him to help.  
>"Pass us a couple of those washcloths, Sammy. That way I can melt them out."<br>"Them Dean? Please don't tell me it got you more than once."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 The pain melts away

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 12 The pain melts away

Dean had the decency to look bashful as he pulled his jacket off knowing there was no way he could conceal the injuries any longer. Truthfully he was just about out on his feet and didn't know how much longer he could stay upright. He had been angling his left side away from Sam up until this point.  
>"Shit Dean, why didn't you say something?"<p>

Sam was looking at Dean with horror. There was a smaller icicle sticking out just above his left hip. Sam came forward to examine the wound. Weirdly his shoulder wound had bleed more but there was still enough blood to have soaked the shirt and the waistband of his jeans. Sam helped Dean undress gently biting his tongue and trying not to scold Dean any more than he had. Dean had been protecting him from having his face sliced off by those sharp fangs and nails so he would be there for Dean. Not that he could leave his brother bleeding all over the bathroom anyway.

Dean kept his boxers on and stepped under the warm water. He was shivering hard and holding the washcloths under the water to heat them up. Sam noticed the whiskey bottle sitting on the floor of the shower with less than half left.  
>"I'm just going to the car to get the kit. Will you be okay?"<br>Dean nodded to tired and loopy to talk.

As soon as Sam left the room, Dean leaned over and snagged a small mirror out of his shaving kit sitting by the sink. The mirror was battered and chipped but it had helped him repair himself quite a few times in the last couple of years. Dean had to hold onto the wall when he stepped back into the shower. He blinked away the dark spots that danced across his eyes as he steadied himself. He was glad he had Sam with him this time. On his own he would have lay in the back seat of the Impala and stitched himself up, but would he have frozen to death doing so? Probably not since he wouldn't have taken the job without Sam here anyway. He had stuck to areas close to California when Sam left wanting to be around if Sam needed him. As time went on he ventured a little further but always came back.

Dean had seen the signs of Sam shouldering less guilt and getting on with things and had been wondering if he would take off on his own. Dean knew when the time came it would hurt him greatly. Sam had said he missed him the other night but Dean knew Sam would never let something as trivial as missing someone stop him if he wanted to be alone. Dean straightened determined not to be reliant on his brother so much. It would make his leaving so much harder. His only problem was the dizziness from the alcohol. Yeah, that was it.

When Sam returned to the bathroom, Dean was lying on the shower floor just out of the water. There was a wash cloth draped over one of the wounds. Sam watched with amazement as Dean angled the mirror to capture the light from the bare overhead globe into the wound over his hip. Dean's hand shook as he examined his wound bringing the other shaking hand up to help get a look inside. Sam's first reaction was that his brother had gone mad but then he realized Dean was used to caring for himself even though he had been back a while.

Through the fog of his grief he hadn't noticed Dean had been patching himself up since they had been back together.  
>"Dean, let me do that."<br>Sam took the mirror off Dean deftly and placed it out of the way. Sam crouched down to Dean's level.  
>"You okay?"<br>"You should make a sign that says that Sammy, you ask it too much." Dean slurred as he sipped from the bottle again.  
>"You should have one that says <em>'I'm fine'<em> or better yet tattoo it to your forehead so you just have to point."

Sam kept his voice light knowing Dean was using humor to keep Sam from stressing.  
>I can tell you which finger I'm gonna point with." Dean was panting softly with the pain.<br>"So how did you end up on the floor, smart ass?"  
>"Not as okay as I thought."<br>"You think?"  
>Dean could see the frown on Sam's face and he didn't like it. It was far too close to his 'bitch face' that Dean didn't like.<br>"Sorry Sammy. Just used to doing it on my own."

Sam looked up surprised Dean had caught on that he was upset.  
>"It's okay Dean. Just don't forget you have me to help now."<br>Dean nodded but didn't look that convinced. Sam saw the bottle was finished and Dean had left it where it was slowly filling with water.

Sam pulled away the cloths and saw the icicles had shrunk down to half the size they would have been when they were plunged in. Sam saw the ends that were left looked like they had been sharpened so they could slash human flesh easily and maybe even bone. Sam warmed the cloths again and draped them over the wounds then placed a towel by his knees and placed the open first aid kit on the towel. Sam handed Dean four painkillers and helped him swallow them with water from a bottle in the kit. This was Dean's big kit and it was full of things he had never seen in a kit before.

Despite the warm water and alcohol in his system, Dean was shivering harder than he had all night. Sam kept up with the warm cloths until he could pull the tiny bits of ice left in both wounds with ease. He noticed the lower wound was much smaller than the shoulder wound and decided to start there once he turned the water off. Dean decided to help and leaned onto his left side to drain the bloody water out of the wounds. The sight of the bloody water on the floor of the shower made Sam nauseous but he stayed with Dean and patted the wounds dry.

TBC

* * *

><p>Jensen get the best outfits doesnt he?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Emotional sparing

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 13 Emotional sparing 

Sam needed to examine the wounds carefully to see if anything had been damaged so he dried the wound with a towel. It looked like Dean had luck on his side with this wound and it had missed anything important. As he patted the wound dry, he really noticed how thin Dean was these days. Thin wasn't really the word. He was very fit looking. Sam always knew his brother was strong but his torso exuded strength and leanness.

Sam was examining the wounds with a penlight when Dean spoke up.  
>"You okay, Sammy?" Dean had seen him frown at his appearance.<br>"Yeah Dean. I just noticed how thin you are these days. You watching your weight?"  
>"Huh, no. I been this weight for a couple of years now. There's a bottle of Betadine in there if it missed everything."<p>

Sam nodded knowing Dean must be itching to do this himself. Sam painted the wound in Betadine then started to sew.  
>"These real sutures?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"What's with the candy and protein bars in the kit?"<br>"Backup."  
>"Backup for what?"<br>"In case I get stuck somewhere and can't get to food for few days?"  
>"Is that likely to happen?"<br>"All the time but mainly when we were younger."  
>"That something to do with how thin you are?"<p>

Dean blinked slowly at Sam wondering how he had put things together.  
>"Kind of. How did you know?"<br>"I remember something about a hunt and you being dropped off to track the monster while dad and I waited on the other side of the mountain. You insisted you should take the big kit just in case."  
>"I had learned the lesson by then."<p>

Sam was frowning with thought as he coved the stitches and moved on to Dean's shoulder.  
>"I remember you having a huge appetite when you were in your late teens. It happened suddenly. I thought you were sick for a while but I was wrong. You didn't put on any weight though. I guess I thought you would be the same. I mean I've seen you eat lately, even though its mainly junk you don't eat like you used to."<br>"No need to eat like that anymore. I'm in control of what I hunt so no worries about being left in the middle of nowhere."  
>"Dad left you in the middle of nowhere?"<br>Sam's quick brain had joined the dots. He cleaned the shoulder wound and started to sew.  
>"It was my fault, Sam."<br>"What happened?"

Dean sighed knowing Sam would push him until he got the truth. That and the blood loss and alcohol made his tongue a lot looser that he would like.  
>"We were doing a hunt in Montana. You were twelve. We were supposed to be there a week after a were-bear thing. We ended up staying a month and a half."<br>"I remember that time. It was good to stay in one place so long but I hardly saw you. Dad kept saying you were training."  
>"Well I was. The hunt went wrong, dad got injured and I got the blame. Dad said I needed more training so he left me in the forest."<br>"For a month! Jesus Dean! Why didn't you say something?" Sam looked up with a frown.  
>"I wasn't out there alone…all the time."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I spent the first two days alone then dad had an army buddy of his come out and teach me survival skills. Sargent Harbor and I were together for the first two weeks then I was taught Wu Xing and karate by an old master Sarge knew for a week. I was on my own for two weeks after that. When I say alone dad visited me and gave me things to do."<p>

Sam covered Dean's second set of stitches.  
>"Like what?" he asked in a soft voice wondering how Dean was still awake enough to talk even if he was slurring a little. He looked down and saw how Dean was keeping himself awake. His fists closed tight against the shivers and dizziness.<br>"For some reason the Sarge liked me building dams in streams as part of his training routine. He must have told dad cause he had me build twice as many. He would get me to meet him places without a map."  
>"What about food?"<br>"Had to hunt and cook my own food. Sarge taught me what plants to eat. It was tough 'cause you had just convinced me not to eat Bambi and all his mates."  
>"What about washing ?"<br>"Rivers."  
>"Shaving?"<br>"Didn't do it for the whole time I was out there."  
>"Where did you sleep?"<br>"Caves, on the ground, on rocks, hell in a tree once."  
>"Sorry Dean. I didn't know."<br>"It wasn't that bad or the only time so no problem. Hey you know what this means?"

Sam looked up from his taping. "What's that Dean?"  
>"I was right." He slurred.<br>"Yeah you were. As impossible as it sounds you were. You didn't have to prove the point by getting stabbed but I will forgive you 'cause you made a kick ass sword."

Sam pulled Dean to his feet and patted the remaining blood and water off his body once he looked like he could stand up on his own. Sam held Dean around the shoulders while the older hunter pushed his boxers off and slipped on dry ones and the sweats from the pile on the floor. Sam pulled the T shirt on for Dean seeing that now the work was done he was almost out on his feet. Sam guided Dean to his bed and had to do most of the work to slide him under the covers. Dean had seemed to want to lie on top but Sam wanted his brother to rest properly.

They had another two days paid for so Sam made himself a hot chocolate with the little packets supplied by the motel all the while keeping an eye on Dean as he lost his battle with consciousness and fell into a deep unmoving sleep. Sam finished the drink and once convinced Dean would be okay took his own shower and changed into clean dry clothes. Sam went down to the shop Dean had bought pizza from the night before and bought a family size assuming Dean would wake and want some cold pizza to get his energy levels back up.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Crossword not cross eyes

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 14 Crossword not cross eyes.

Sam wasn't surprised Dean hadn't moved when he returned or when he watched TV and ate dinner. He was a little worried that Dean didn't move all night just stayed curled in a ball on his right side with the top of his head sticking out of the covers. When Sam bought breakfast back, Dean stirred slightly but kept sleeping. Sam had grown more worried by ten and shook him awake softly just to get some food into him.

Dean was a little slap happy but gradually woke enough to eat and drink some water. Sam gave Dean some more strong painkillers and let him fall back to sleep. Sam kept himself busy watching TV, reading and surfing the net. Dean woke at lunch time groaning softly as he moved slowly to the edge of the bed.  
>"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked going to his brothers side.<br>"Yeah, just need to pee like a racehorse."  
>"A Racehorse huh?" Sam put his shoulder under Dean's arm and lifted.<br>"Well camel maybe."

Sam huffed a laugh as he left Dean in the small room to do his business. When he came out he saw the cold pizza and detoured to the table.  
>"You want me to heat it up?"<br>"Normally I would say no but in this weather I say light her up."  
>Sam slipped the pizza into the small toaster oven while Dean went back to bed with one slice to munch on while he waited. Dean saw Sam had got the papers from New York and Washington when he went out for food.<br>"Hey, can I have the paper?"  
>"You looking for a hunt already?" Sam frowned as he threw the paper.<br>"No. Sports section."  
>Sam looked somewhat surprised as he handed Dean some meds and the other paper.<br>"I do have interests outside hunting…and girls."

Sam grinned as he checked Dean's food. Sam went to the bathroom then came out and found Dean sitting up against the headboard reading the paper his first slice of pizza gone. Sam took the heated up pizza over on the pizza box lid and Dean dug in while watching TV with Sam and doodling in the paper.

Or so Sam thought until he snuck a look when he took the empty pizza box lid back from Dean to throw it in the trash. He did a double take then looked down at Dean with a frown.  
>"Are you doing the <em>New York Times<em> crossword?"  
>"MmHmm." Dean nodded as he jotted another word in the puzzle not looking up.<br>"In pen?"  
>"So?"<p>

Sam dropped the cardboard in the trash then came back to Dean with a frown.  
>"Remember that time when I was fourteen and I caught you doing the puzzle in the paper?"<br>Dean looked up and Sam could see the paleness there.  
>"You mean that time you were spying on me?" Dean grinned softly.<br>"Not spying just trying to see what you were up to. I picked up that puzzle later to find it half filled out properly and the rest filled out with 'Sammy. is. a. nosy. geek.'"  
>"Yeah." Dean huffed a laugh.<br>"I remember there being a few of those. I don't think I was too good at sneaking around and seeing what you were up to."  
>"Got you every time, baby brother."<br>"Yeah, you had eyes in the back of your head back then. I did ask dad however and he told me you did them when you were out doing surveillance on a hunt. He said he could never help you."  
>"Hah, dad doing a crossword! Me reading the clues out used to drive him bat shit crazy. He didn't have the patience."<p>

Sam huffed a laugh himself mentally seeing Dean as a late teen driving John crazy by reading clues out while confined to the car with him. Sam tidied up from dinner and then lay on his bed with the TV on low while Dean did the puzzles from both papers and moved on to reading the actual news. Dean started to get tired around ten and got up to use the bathroom and get ready for bed with Sam at his elbow. Sam watched TV until after midnight then turned in for the night.

After a good night's sleep, Sam woke to find Dean tapping away on Sam's laptop.  
>"That better not be porn." Sam mumbled as he stumbled to the toilet.<br>"Live a little Sammy, you big prude."  
>By the time Sam came out of the bathroom after using the toilet and having a shower Dean had made them both coffee and was sitting back in bed tapping at the computer.<br>"Thanks." Sam picked up his coffee. "That must be addictive porn."  
>"That's the best kind." Dean grinned at Sam and Sam caught a green and red glow from the computer on Dean's face. Cartoon porn? Martian porn?<p>

Sam had to check it out so he flicked on the TV and pretended to head to his bed before turning and looking.  
>"Games, Dean? You're playing games? What the hell game is that?"<br>"Bejeweled."  
>"Is it a kids game?"<br>"Could be I suppose but it's good for keeping the mind sharp. Until you get bored of it which is about a half hour."

Sam went to his bed and lay down. "Where did you pick it up from?"  
>"An internet café."<br>Sam raised his brows. "What were you doin' in an internet café? How do you know they exist? "  
>"Got banned from the library one time when I snuck in a coffee. Internet cafes let you drink coffee while you work so no problem going there more. I was in one in Portland when the chick serving coffee came up and started chatting. The place was empty and she was bored. I was only there to find a place to stay for a week. I ended up staying at her place 'cause she was going away for a few days to see her grandmother."<p>

Sam noticed Dean kept playing while he talked.  
>"So she showed you how to play this game?"<br>"Yeah. We send our scores to each other when we play. She set that up for me. She is constantly giving me crap about my scores but I just don't get the time. "  
>"You still talk to her?"<br>"Yeah. We hardly know each other but yeah."  
>"Didn't you stay at her place?"<br>"Like I said she went away that night and I left just before she got back. We spoke on the phone less than half a dozen times."  
>"That's mighty trustworthy of her."<br>"She was fairly desperate to see her grandma. She had her best friend's husband do a drive by a few times to make sure everything was okay. He was a cop by the way."  
>"Oh okay. Still…"<br>"What can I say? I'm trustworthy."  
>"Yeah right."<p>

TBC


	15. Chapter 15  As good as gold like a gogo

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 15 As good as gold like a go-go dancer straight from the soul

Sam left Dean to his game and went out to get them breakfast. He had some trouble keeping the big car on the road as there had been a new layer of slippery ice added to the surface overnight. He did manage to get back within the hour with breakfast. Sam put Dean's in the toaster oven first to heat and found Dean was still tapping away like he had been.  
>"Thought you said you would get tired of that in half an hour."<br>"I am but it's the same game. As soon as I crash and burn I will close it up."

Sam served up breakfast and Dean ended up putting his game on pause and going back to it after. He finally crashed out and handed the computer back deciding to have a nap. He was still feeling a bit worn out and his stitches were pulling a fair bit when he moved.

Sam decided to challenge Dean at his game since it seemed interesting and something to do while Dean slept. Sam found the game of matching gems harder than it looked an after playing for an hour had gone through a dozen games getting nowhere near Dean's score. He turned off the game and looked at the crossword Dean had done to find he had to look some of the words up. Sam shook his head with amazement as he picked up the sword he had left on top of their weapons bag. He grabbed a cloth and gave the weapon a good cleaning enjoying seeing the details close up. Dean had truly done a wonderful job and it showed as he polished off the soot from the flames. He could see Dean had taken apart the handle and fixed it making it more sturdy and nicer looking. He would keep this sword close and in his belongings whenever he went until he could find a more secure location for it. He didn't want to lose this one like he had the small one.

Sam went to the front office and booked another two nights then drove to the store to get TV dinners, coffee and fresh milk. They were almost out of the little ones motels supplied and Sam wanted fresher coffee. Sam threw in a few snacks knowing Dean would be spending time sleeping and he would be watching TV and reading while hanging around. Sam had lunch not surprised that Dean slept until midafternoon.

Sam was getting one of the two dog-eared used copies of his favorite novels Dean had bought him when Dean lurched to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. Sam sat at the table with his books. Dean had given them to him a few weeks after Jessica had died. At first Sam had thought Dean had done it to take the blank look off his face and the restlessness before he went to bed but he soon found it settled him to have his mind on something else for a time. Sam knew Dean had been there during that time even though he had trouble seeing him due to his grief. Dean had been his rock and continued to be there when he was needed. Dean always seemed to know what he needed.

Dean came out looking fresher and a little steadier. Sam got up and pulled out the first aid kit.  
>"You ready to have the dressings changed?"<br>"Already?"  
>"You have slept a fair bit, Dean. I would feel safer if we checked it regularly."<br>Sam had pushed Dean down on the bed broking no arguments.  
>"Okay, okay." Dean grizzled.<p>

Sam unwrapped the bandages gently and examined both wounds. The one on Dean's shoulder was healing well but the one down by his hip was a little red on the outside. Sam smothered it in antiseptic cream and put the bandages back on.  
>"How does it feel?"<br>"It's fine, Sam."  
>"Actually I think you are getting infected. We should start you on a course of antibiotics."<p>

Dean signed then went to the kit without being told a second time. Delaying or refusing would only have Sam nagging him till he did what Sam wanted. They were kind of stuck together in the small room until Dean was well enough to move and he hated arguing with his brother more than he did before he went to college.  
>"You have antibiotics in there?"<br>Dean pulled out an orange container. "I have pretty much everything in here."

Sam decided to get a better look at what was in the kit when he got the chance. He got Dean a glass of water then heated up some food for him. Dean pushed the food around a bit looking bored so Sam decided to challenge him mentally to get him feeling better.  
>"Hey Dean, you ever play chess?"<br>"Nope."  
>"Never?" Sam was surprised since he had played in several schools with his less than regular schooling.<br>"Nope."  
>"Why not?"<br>"I had a Chinese teacher who taught me a game called Go. I have a travel kit he gave me in the car somewhere."

Sam got up and made them coffee. "Never heard of it. Is it hard?"  
>"Meant to be one of the hardest games in the world but it's not too bad."<br>"How about I teach you chess and you teach me Go?"  
>"If you really want to."<br>"We should hang around for another day or so at least. It would give us something to do."  
>"Okay." Dean said slowly.<br>Sam made coffee for them and bought the laptop over to Dean's bed.

As Dean sipped his coffee Sam opened the chess program on the computer and explained the rules to Dean. When he thought he knew what to do Dean picked black and they started a game. Dean started aggressively without really knowing what he was doing. Sam was surprised when Dean quickly had him in check. Sam won the second game but Dean learned a lot. So much so Sam couldn't get another game off him.

Sam went out in the snow and dug down in the bottom of the wheel well to find the travel board and bag of plastic markers Dean had told him about. Sam was surprised to find the board was carefully wrapped in plastic and looked worn by use not by rough handling. They ate lunch then Dean taught Sam the rules. It took Dean over an hour to teach Sam the complexities of the game, satisfied he could play. Dean predictably won all games for the next two hours before Sam started to make some ground. Sam was intrigued with the game finding it tested his brain while he played. Dean didn't seem too stretched in the thinking department during the games but at least he was awake for some time even though he was resting. Dean spoiled Sam's positive thoughts of doing well by reminding him it was a travel version of the game and the full sized version was much bigger and harder.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Sibling rivalry

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 16 Sibling rivalry.

Dean got up and heated some TV dinners for dinner just to show Sam he was doing better. They ate together at the table and Dean surprised Sam by wanting another go at chess. Sam made coffee and bought some snacks over to the table where they played for the next three hours with the TV playing softly in the background. Sam tried not to grin at the situation. Playing chess with his brother who always pretended to be as dumb as a post.

Dean caught him stifling a grin one time to many however.  
>"Laugh all you want Sam, cause when I'm back on deck we don't talk about it."<br>"Oh. I was hoping to get a full sized Go board and learn the big boys game."  
>"Only if I'm injured or full of alcohol or both, preferably."<br>"Unfortunately that could happen with our life."  
>"Crap, it could too."<br>"I make a motion that if one of us is injured the other one gets these board games out."  
>"Make a motion? If you need to use the toilet..."<br>"Very funny, Dean."  
>"I'm serious."<br>"Of course you are. What about the game thing?"  
>"I guess….you could forget."<p>

Sam slapped Dean on the right shoulder as he got up for more coffee. "Stop joking around and set up the Go board. If you are good tomorrow I will let you help me with the crossword."  
>"Aren't we getting going tomorrow?"<br>"I think we should stay one more day."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your hip is a little red. I would like it to settle more before we move out."  
>"It's okay, Sammy. I'm fine to go today if you want."<br>"One more day is not going to hurt."  
>Dean sighed but set up the board.<br>"Is it throbbing?" Sam was suddenly in Dean's space pushing him back a little and putting his hand over the spot through Dean's shirt.

Dean pushed Sam's hand away but not before he felt the slight heat there.  
>"It does, doesn't it?"<br>"A little. But I'm fine Sammy. Ready to go."  
>"It's Sam and I'm going to insist on one more day."<br>"Fine, but we get going the day after tomorrow."  
>"Done."<p>

Dean set the board up glad for a change of subject. They played for an hour before Dean showed signs of sleepiness and Sam made him go to bed leaving the board for the next day. Dean found a movie to watch in bed but was asleep within half an hour leaving Sam to secure and pack up the room for the night before slipping into bed.

Sam expected Dean to be sleeping deeply when he woke the next morning but he found his brother in the bathroom cleaning his wounds with his shirt off and jeans on. Sam noticed Dean's hair was damp.  
>"Did you take a shower?"<br>"I did and thanks for knocking."  
>"You left the door unlocked."<br>"Not for you to come in."  
>"What for then?"<p>

Dean turned his head as he stuck a bandage over the wound on his shoulder. "Feelin' woozy." He muttered into his shoulder.  
>Sam took a step back then came closer bending down to look at the wound further down while Dean was occupied.<br>"Woozy, huh?"  
>"Just a little. And I was worried you might swallow yourself you were snoring so loud."<br>"Very funny. Got some antiseptic for this one?"

Sam took the tube and applied the ointment then pressed a cover over it with tape. "All done. How's that top one looking?"  
>"Looking good, Sammy."<br>"I'll go down and get breakfast and the paper."  
>"You might want to dress first."<br>"After I dress." Sam grinned as Dean finished getting dressed himself and left the room.

Sam bought breakfast back to find Dean playing poker on the laptop.  
>"How often do you beat the house on that?"<br>"All the time. Just cause it's a computer doesn't mean you can't beat it."  
>"Okay. You will have to teach me how."<br>"No problem."  
>"Let's eat then we can do the crossword."<br>"You can do the crossword."  
>"With your help."<br>"Maybe." Dean opened the food containers and served up the food between them.

When they had their fill, Sam cleaned up after pushing Dean down for a nap. Dean resisted stating he was dressed and planned to stay up for the day but Sam challenged that Dean couldn't do it across the room if he read the clues out. Dean took the bait with a grin knowing Sam was up to something but decided to play along. Dean found out only five minutes later what Sam was up to as he lay on his back and gave Sam the answers as he read out the clues.

Sam looked across at Dean across the table to the bed.  
>"Six across, Jewish occult philosophy."<br>"Cabala. Same as it was the day before yesterday at four down."  
>"Damn. You're good. "<p>

Five minutes later Sam tried it again only to be blocked by Dean for a second time.  
>"You have a photographic memory, right?" Sam asked<br>"Nope. It's just a crossword clue from a couple of days ago not a physics equation."  
>"You know physics?"<br>"We did it at high school, Sammy."  
>Sam squinted across at Dean trying to remember physics in high school. "I didn't do it. I was following the legal studies theme by then."<br>"I know that. I helped you with your homework enough and went to the parent teacher interviews."  
>"Yeah you did."<p>

Sam stared at the wall as he tried to remember his senior year of high school. There had been plenty of fights with his dad around then and he had spent his college time trying to forget.  
>"You all right, Sam?" Dean asked, popping his head up from the covers and seeing Sam staring at nothing.<br>"I just forgot how great you were at getting me into those classes I needed to be in. Each time we went to a new school you had to repeat the process and you just keep doing it every time. It's kind of amazing when you stop and think about it."  
>"It's not <em>amazing<em> Sam. It's what brothers do for each other."

Sam frowned at the tuft of Dean's hair sticking up over the pile of pushed back covers. "It's not what brothers do for each other Dean. Brothers ignore each other and go about their own business until someone threatens the other. You did more than bother parents combined would do even though you didn't want to be back on school grounds."  
>"It wasn't that hard Sam so don't worry about it."<br>"I'm not. I guess I'm just trying to say…thanks. You've always been there for me even you had other things to do."  
>"As I said before, it's what family does, Sammy."<p>

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Games and questions

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Many thanks to **rascalflattsgurl43 **for the speedy and accurate beta on this story

Chapter 17 Games and questions.

The room was quiet for a moment as Sam contemplated what they had been talking about until he had got them off track.  
>"What were you going to do after school if you needed physics? What other subjects did you do? Math, science…I can't remember."<br>"That's because I took three science classes and three math. English because it was mandatory like P.E."  
>"Three math and three science classes? Is that even allowed?"<br>"It was a special program for math and science students meant to fast track them to collage. I was never going but I liked the program 'cause when we moved I had to take my records with me and a couple of the schools couldn't cope with the program so I got time off."  
>Sam shook his head. "Trust you to use it for time off. Other kids would have been studying their asses off."<p>

Dean looked a little annoyed when his head came up again. "I didn't need that stuff, Sam. I knew what I was going to do. Sure it was handy sometimes but it came easy to me so high school was enough. Besides who said I never studied?"  
>"Me."<br>"That's what I wanted you to think."  
>Sam frowned again. "So you could have come to Sanford with me. They have a great math program."<br>"But not the best."  
>"Where then?"<br>"M.I.T."  
>"M.I.T? That's tough to get into."<br>"Not that tough."  
>"Dean did you get in?"<br>"No. Never applied." It was the truth so Dean could tell Sam that without issue and put the subject to bed.

The room was quiet again and Dean could sense Sam wanting to talk more but he had done enough talking about that time.  
>"Just read the clues out and stop overthinking everything."<br>Sam frowned again but cleared his throat deciding to leave it for later. "Okay but I still don't know how you did it."

Dean laughed softly as he lay back down and Sam read out more clues. Sam had his laptop open and was looking up the words Dean spelled out to him to fill the blocks. What was freaking Sam out the most was Dean wasn't asking how long the word had to be or if there were any letters in the intersecting boxes. When the puzzle was done they went back to the Go board from the night before and finished the game at lunch time. Dean was happy to see Sam was starting to use his brain and get better at it.

Dean went down to get lunch at the diner just to prove to Sam he was on the mend and ready to get going. Sam wanted to go with him but Dean insisted he was just getting food and finally won the argument telling Sam he had his handgun and phone. Sam paced for the thirty seven minutes and ten seconds until Dean came back through the door with a small snow drift on his coat. After lunch Sam challenged Dean to a game of poker which finished very quickly with Sam's mouth hanging open.  
>"Don't worry about it Sam. While you were earning an honest living I was honing my skills. You have probably forgotten how."<br>"Show me."  
>"Show you?"<br>"I guess I need to learn again now that I'm back on the road."  
>"Okay." Dean said softly and taught Sam again how to win rather than get his ass handed to him.<p>

Sam got to the stage where he could stay in the game for longer but Dean was still beating him easily. Dean even dumbed it down by putting two other 'pretend' players on the table with the cards showing. After a few rounds of beating the invisible players Sam got the idea Dean may have been counting cards as he seemed to know what was coming out of the pack. Dean had Sam to the point he could cheat a bit by dinner time when Sam quit for the day and heated some dinners. It was just as well they were leaving the next day as there was very little left in their stash.

They had one more game of chess after dinner in which Dean beat Sam after a close tussle. Dean packed the Go board up and got his things together so they could get on the road the next day. Sam stressed it would be subject to an examination of Dean's wound as he handed him more painkillers and an antibiotic. They watched a movie in bed during which Dean fell asleep halfway through.

The next morning Sam was up showered, dressed and packed before Dean woke. Dean went into the bathroom slowly while Sam fixed a light breakfast with the few slices of bread they had left and coffee. Dean came out and munched his way through his toast sleepily feeling Sam's eyes on his the whole time. Dean took his morning meds before letting Sam lift his shirt and change the dressing on his wounds. Sam was satisfied Dean was starting to heal and the redness seemed to be backing off. He loaded the car while Dean cleaned up and dressed. Dean wrapped the sword in a blanket and told Sam to store it under the back seat. Sam lifted the seat to find a wooden box with what looked like a sniper rifle inside so he tucked the sword up close to it. He had never seen anyone store stuff under the seat before so it made him wonder when Dean had started using it. Another question for the drive home.

Sam checked them out and came back to find Dean sitting in the car with two jackets, woollen hat and gloves on. Just as well since he was going to insist. Sam pointed them south only driving for an hour before stopping for fuel, snacks and hot coffee. They were on the road another hour before Sam turned the music down making Dean turn from looking out the window at the white tundra.  
>"So Dean, I think its question time."<p>

Dean sighed deeply knowing he had agreed and he was also stuck in a car for four days with Sam's questions and even worse Sam's farts.

The end

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. It was a fun but short ride.<p> 


End file.
